


Three-Fourths Cotton, One-Fourth Polyester

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, winter really sucks.”</p><p>Nagisa was shuffling slowly next to Rei as they walked back to the Ryuugazaki household. </p><p>Rei looked at him quietly out of the corners of his eyes. The blonde’s face was half-wrapped up in a thick scarf, and his hands were jammed into the pockets of his coat. In comparison to Rei, Nagisa was already small, but right now, the shorter boy was practically shrinking into himself. He watched Nagisa as he breathed out heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Fourths Cotton, One-Fourth Polyester

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/71827105071/three-fourths-cotton-one-fourth-polyester) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9979963/1/Three-Fourths-Cotton-One-Fourth-Polyester).
> 
> Now with beautiful [fanart](http://kandismon.tumblr.com/post/72352409308/before-i-went-to-sleep-this-morning-i-finally-read).

“You know, winter really sucks,” Nagisa said while shuffling slowly next to Rei as they walked back to the Ryuugazaki household.

Rei looked at him quietly out of the corners of his eyes. Nagisa’s face was half-wrapped up in a thick scarf, and his hands were jammed into the pockets of his coat. In comparison to Rei, he was already small, but right now, Nagisa was practically shrinking into himself. Rei watched Nagisa as he breathed out heavily.

He went on without waiting for Rei to respond. “But it’s a good thing I’m such a master at layering! It might not look like it, Rei-chan, but I’m pretty toasty warm right now!”

He looked proudly over to Rei and lifted his head just far enough to let the scarf fall away from his nose and mouth. The grin he had on his face lasted for a second before he turned his head toward the sky and took in a deep breath. A particularly nippy breeze bypassed them. Nagisa drew his shoulders in again and shivered. Rei thought he looked like a penguin hunching over for warmth.

“Ugh, maybe I should have worn an undershirt,” he muttered, and Rei smiled.

“Let’s hurry and turn on the heater in my room then,” Rei said. It was the first thing he had said aloud in a while. At the sound of Rei’s voice, Nagisa grinned again and nodded cheerfully.

It only took them another handful of minutes before they reached Rei’s home. Rei took out the house key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

The second he pushed it open, he called out, “I’m home! Mother, I brought Nagisa-kun over!”

Usually, his mother would respond with a “Welcome home!” promptly, but after a beat of silence, Rei frowned. Nagisa bustled in after him, not caring that Rei wasn’t completely inside yet.

“Sorry for the intrusion!” he said cheerfully. “Is Auntie home?” he asked, peering around at Rei’s side.

Rei checked his phone with slightly pinched eyebrows. “No, I guess not. I forgot to turn my phone off silent after class, so I just got her message. Apparently, a friend invited her out for tea, and she won’t be back until dinner time. It’ll just be us until then.” He snapped his phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket. “Well,” he continued, “it should be fine.”

“Yay! The whole house is all ours!” Nagisa cheered. He kicked off his shoes haphazardly and skipped past Rei. “I’m going to your room first!”

“Nagisa-kun! At least arrange your shoes properl….” Rei allowed the rest of his sentence to turn into an exasperated sigh. After neatly straightening Nagisa’s shoes and turning them around, he tidily took off his own shoes and stepped up and into the house.

When he reached his room, Nagisa was predictably sprawled out on his bed like a beached sea star. Rei didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“Take off your coat and scarf first and hang them up, Nagisa-kun,” he scolded mildly while propping his backpack up against the side of his low table. He started unbuttoning his own coat. “I’ll make us some hot cocoa, since you were complaining about the cold, so tidy up a little before I come back.”

“Okaaay,” Nagisa called out from his supine position. His hands started scrabbling blindly for the buttons on the front of the coat. By the time Rei had hung up his own outerwear and was getting ready to leave the room, Nagisa had finally summoned enough energy to turn over to his side.

Rei couldn’t help but roll his eyes and shake his head out of amusement at how lazy Nagisa could be. He closed the door quietly behind him.

Rei was brief with the hot cocoa, because he knew that Nagisa would get restless if left alone for too long. It wasn’t that Nagisa didn’t know how to calm down and relax, but every time he was visiting, he was so much more excitable. Since the house was empty, Rei was doubly certain that he would be up to something if he didn’t return as quickly as possible.

Still, he made sure that the hot drink was up to par with Nagisa’s gourmet standards. While Nagisa usually ate everything and anything happily, when it came to desserts and other sweets, he was alarmingly picky.

After putting the drinks on a tray, he set off back to his room, feeling a little apprehensive about what state it would be in. He knocked twice on the door—a bit of a silly thing to do, since it was his own room, but Rei had been raised on good manners and thoughtfulness for others—and entered.

Much to his relief and mild exasperation, Nagisa was still lying peacefully on his bed. He had his eyes closed and arms flung far away from his body. His coat, sweater, gloves, and scarf were half-heartedly stuffed at the foot of his bed, not at all neatly hung up like Rei had told him to do minutes prior.

The heater unit in his room hummed amicably, indicating that Nagisa had at least sat up, rummaged around his desk for the remote, and then flopped back down on his no-longer neatly folded blankets.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei called out, a thin strain of hopelessness slipping between the few syllables. He leaned down to quietly place the tray of hot drinks on the low table. “I asked you to hang up your clothes.”

The lazy lump on the bed took in one heaving breath and groaned. “But I’m so tired!” he complained with a world-weary sigh. “Rei-chan, can’t you do it for me? Pretty please? You always hang everything up so nicely,” he said.

Rei knew empty flattery when he heard it but, somehow, hearing it come from Nagisa, who was sprawled out on his bed, he didn’t even care.

Acquiescing to his request, Rei walked over to the bed and began picking up articles of discarded clothing. “Sometimes, I don’t know if I’m dating you or babysitting you, Nagisa-kun,” he said, tiredness mingling with good-humored teasing in his voice.

Just as he was draping Nagisa’s coat over his arm, Nagisa stirred and opened one of his eyes to peek at him. “Why, Rei-chan, the implications of that is simply scandalous!” he declared with a cheeky grin. “I didn’t know you were that kind of person.”

Immediately, Rei turned red. Now, more than ever did Rei regret Nagisa’s gradual—and usually completely inappropriate—integration of his wordy vocabulary and manner of speech into his own.

“Th-That’s not what I meant!” he said heatedly, wishing that he hadn’t stuttered. “Besides, you’re older than me, so...”

Much to Rei’s chagrin, Nagisa only let out a dubious hum.

He tried his best to ignore Nagisa’s teasing as he went over to his closet to put away the clothing.

“Come along. I’ve already made the hot chocolate, so let’s begin our review session. We can’t afford to continue letting you slack off like that.” Rei was already picking up his bag. He even retrieved Nagisa’s from where he had tossed on the floor earlier.

Thankfully for Rei, Nagisa did actually sit up this time. He let out an enormous groan and stretched as widely as if he had just woken up from a ten-year-long slumber.

Even though he was sure that Nagisa hadn’t actually fallen asleep, he still looked rather groggy as he plopped down adjacent to him and crossed his legs. Rei marveled at how messy Nagisa’s hair had become but resisted the urge to pat it back into place. After all, he reminded himself, he was Nagisa’s boyfriend, not caretaker.

Still, he cleared his throat pointedly and gestured to the back of his head. “Your hair is a little...” he said, trailing off.

All Nagisa did was give him a drowsy and silly smile, and then violently shake his head, as if that would solve anything. It only made things worse. Now, not only was it flat on one side, but the other side stuck up wildly.

Finally, Rei decided to give up, sighed, and handed Nagisa his cocoa.

“Careful, it’s hot.”

Right away, Nagisa brightened up and grasped the cup with both hands. He breathed in the sweet scent of the drink and melted a little. “Mmn, Rei-chan, you’re the best,” he sighed contentedly.

He squirmed around before taking a sip while Rei started taking out their textbooks and review sheets. Rei vaguely heard Nagisa purr out “Perfect,” under his breath as he continued taking small mouthfuls of his drink. Once he was a fifth of the way done with his cup, he put it down on the table carefully and helped Rei with their review materials.

“Let’s just begin with skimming over the chapter again before starting with the sheets, shall we?” Rei said evenly, his back straight and glasses poised on the bridge of his nose neatly. He was always most composed when it came to matters of study.

“Roger!” Nagisa exclaimed, apparently revived by the short beverage break.

Both of them fell silent as they started to work. Rei occasionally lifted his cup of hot chocolate to drink from between paragraphs, and Nagisa continued to behave for a while longer.

Nagisa was always a little fidgety when he studied and was constantly tapping his pencil against his chin, scratching his head, shifting in his seat, or mouthing sentences silently. Today, however, Rei was acutely aware that he seemed especially antsy. Nagisa kept moving around impatiently, as if he really couldn’t sit still. Rei didn’t question him about it, though his concentration was broken enough to keep forgetting what he had just read. Suddenly, he realized something.

Quietly, he stood up, inadvertently drawing Nagisa’s attention to him.

“I’ll be right back,” he said simply when he saw Nagisa looking at him curiously.

Rei closed the door before him and headed toward the kitchen again. Nagisa hadn’t said anything about it, but in his haste to make the hot cocoa, Rei had forgotten to bring some snacks as well. He found it a little odd that Nagisa hadn’t immediately voiced his displeasure at that, but he figured it was just because he had been so sleepy.

After rummaging around and finding some cookies, he made his way back.

Since he had only been gone for a minute or two, Rei just opened the door straightaway this time.

He pushed it open and began speaking simultaneously. “I brought some snacks for us, but don’t eat too maaaugh! Oh my God, I am so sorry!”

Rei’s embarrassingly high-pitched scream had barely finished echoing away when he backed out of his room and slammed the door shut. His face was bright red as he leaned against the wall of the hallway and clutched the package of sweets to his chest, where his heart was pounding loudly.

He had not expected to open the door and see Nagisa standing up with his pants halfway off and his hand shoved enthusiastically down the front of it.

Hurried clinking noises—Rei blushed even harder when he recognized the sound as Nagisa’s belt buckle—came from within the room, followed by footsteps and Nagisa’s laughing voice.

“Rei-chan! Rei-chan, come back! It’s not what you think was happening!”

The door was violently wrenched open as Nagisa nearly fell out into the hallway, his giggling filling the rest of the space in the house. Rei’s first reaction was to bring the packet of food up to his face and turn away. His cheeks burned.

“I apologize! I didn’t realize you were—” he stammered, and then changed his train of thought. “Why weren’t you doing that in the bathroom?” he exclaimed, and then, “Why were you even doing that right now?”

Nagisa clung onto him and dragged him down a little. He started hitting Rei on the arm repeatedly as Rei continued freaking out. “Oh my god, Rei-chan, I’m telling you, I wasn’t doing what you thought I was doing!”

“Nagisa-kun, how indecent of you!”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“I was just gone for two minutes, and—”

“You’re talking as if you’ve never seen me naked—”

“Thank goodness no one else is in the house—”

“We’ve even jerked off together the other day, so why are you so embarrassed—”

“What would I have to tell my mother—?

“And in broad daylight too, nonetheless—”

“That was under different circumstances!”

Their separated conversations finally reconverged as a mortified Rei took the package away from his face and looked at Nagisa with bright cheeks.

“How is that any different than from just now!” Nagisa asked.

“My—My heart was more prepared!”

“Your heart was more prepared?” Nagisa exclaimed in disbelieving laughter. “Oh my god, Rei-chan!”

Rei clamped his mouth shut as Nagisa laughed at his expense. He knew that was a terrible response, but he didn’t think Nagisa had to laugh that hard at him. The situation was embarrassing enough as it was. Rei had to wait for a while until Nagisa’s giggling died down slowly. His face still glowed with shame.

“Are you finally listening now?” Nagisa asked at last, his breath a little short. He wiped tears from his eyes.

Rei swallowed and nodded uncertainly.

“Okay,” Nagisa started slowly, as if speaking any more quickly would have sent Rei into a frenzied monologue again. “First of all, I was not jerking off in the middle of your room. I was just fixing my socks.”

“Your socks? Why in the world would you have to reach into your pants to fix your socks?”

Nagisa let out a little laugh again. “I’m wearing high socks, and my pants won’t roll up high enough for me to fix them.”

“High socks...? But isn’t it usually the girls who wear those kinds of socks?”

“Yeah, but they’re warm, so who cares?” he shrugged.

Rei was silent. “I... I guess.”

“Anyway, I thought you went to the bathroom, so I just wanted to fix them real quick. Then you came in and....” He made vague hand gestures in the air.

“I-I see,” Rei said awkwardly, feeling incredibly foolish.

“Rei-chan, you’re such a dork sometimes!” Nagisa said. He leaned up quickly and pecked him on the lips. He pulled away and looked playfully at Rei with a small smile lining the edges of his eyes.

Unable to help himself, Rei smiled softly back.

Nagisa brightened up. “Are we okay now?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s have those snacks you were talking about already! Or have you already smooshed them to bits while freaking out?” Without waiting for an answer, Nagisa whisked the crumpled plastic bag of sweets away and ran back into the room gleefully. He cheered happily when he saw that they were cookies.

When Rei got close enough to the table to settle down and get comfortable again, Nagisa was halfway through opening the package and taking one of the cookies out.

“Sorry about all the yelling,” he apologized meekly, still feeling a little embarrassed for having overreacted so badly.

“Naw, sho’kay,” Nagisa replied with a mouth full of crumbs.

Rei found it a little hard to reciprocate the next grin Nagisa gave him, on account of how disgusting half-chewed cookies tended to look in someone else’s mouth.

It took them a while to get back into the groove of studying, but they managed to somehow. Nagisa occasionally made a disgruntled expression though between paragraphs, which piqued Rei’s interest again.

A bit timidly, he asked, “Were you able to fix your socks before I interrupted you?”

“Huh?” Nagisa looked up, his face immediately clearing up. It seemed that he had been subconsciously making those expressions. “Oh, uh, no. They’re still kinda... bunched up. S’kinda uncomfortable.”

Rei cleared his throat. “If they’re bothering you, then you should fix them then.”

“I guess? I’ll go to the bathroom then....”

“No, it’s fine if you want to do it here. Like you said, it’s not as if we haven’t been engaged in other activities before together and seen each other without clothing....” Rei avoided eye contact while he said that.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Nagisa let out explosively. “You looked like you were having really bad heartburn or something, so I didn’t want to say anything, but they’re really bugging me!”

Rei was a little affronted by what he said, but the grin Nagisa gave him as he stood up defused him immediately.

“High socks are really great, but they always fall down after a while and get bunched up around my knees. It’s so uncomfortable! I should have worn my other ones. Since they’re longer, they don’t slip down as much, y’know?” Nagisa talked the entire time he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants open again, and Rei wasn’t sure where to look.

“Whoops,” Nagisa said as he leaned down with one hand reaching deep into his pants leg. His slacks were so loose that they just fell down and pooled around Nagisa’s ankles limply.

Unable to help himself, Rei took a closer look at the unruly socks which had gotten him in such an awkward situation earlier. As expected of Nagisa, they were bright and cheerful things. Pastel diamonds of pinks, greens, and blues were sectioned off by soft yellow in a neat argyle pattern. The top of them had tiny, scalloped edges which, in Rei’s opinion, perfectly suited Nagisa’s personality.

Nagisa had his thumb tucked under the hem of one of the socks as he pulled it up higher. The scalloped edges pinched in on Nagisa’s thighs gently, creating an ever-so-noticeable dent where they ended.

He swallowed.

“Ah, that’s so much better. I swear, having to walk around all day with them stuck behind my knees is so annoying!” he explained nonchalantly.

Nagisa started yanking at the fabric gathered up around the ankle of his other sock and slowly stretched it up the length of his leg. Rei’s eyes followed the actions a little too closely for his own sense of shame, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away until Nagisa finished fixing his sock and let it go with a smart snap.

He looked away before Nagisa caught him staring, but he was sure his red face would have proven his guilt anyway. Thankfully, it seemed that Nagisa noticed nothing. He didn’t make any more comments as he pulled his pants back up and zipped them properly.

Nagisa giggled a little as he shoved his legs back under the low table and leaned back on the heels of his hands. “Phew,” he said, his eyes gently closed.

Rei was nowhere near focusing on the books in front of him, as his mind was still preoccupied with how soft and warm Nagisa’s socks looked. He started rather violently when something nudged him on the leg.

“Wh—!”

He jolted back from the table and found the culprit immediately. It was, of course, Nagisa’s socked foot. Nagisa even had the audacity to wiggle his toes at him.

“What’s wrong, Rei-chan?” he asked, his toes still curling and uncurling cheerfully. “You look so out of it.”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

His eyes traced up the line of Nagisa’s ankle and followed it until it hit the hem of his black school slacks, which had hitched up slightly.

Nagisa kicked him again playfully before pulling his foot back and crossing his legs. “If you say so,” he replied. With a displeasured hum, he picked up his discarded pencil again. “Studying sucks,” he declared despairingly, but he still propped his chin on his hand and started to read his text again.

For once, Nagisa was actually being more productive than Rei, who still couldn’t focus.

He was getting increasingly frustrated with himself and his annoyingly active hormones. There was absolutely nothing exciting about Nagisa’s socks. They were just socks, after all. But the more Rei thought about them, the more uncomfortably hot he became.

The way they snugly wrapped against Nagisa’s legs, making the subtle, lean curves of his strong thighs and calves stand out was incredibly erotic. And there was definitely something about how they created a gap of skin between the end of Nagisa’s boxer briefs and the start of his socks.

Rei wondered how it would feel if he could run his hands up and down Nagisa’s taut legs while he wore those socks. They looked so comfortable. He was sure it would feel nice to have the cotton mix transition to smooth skin and back again as he stroked his thighs. And if Nagisa let him sit between his legs while he spread them—

With a silent sigh, Rei covered the bottom half of his face with his hand and ducked his head. Of all the times he could let his imagination run wild, it just had to be now, when Nagisa was sitting less than a meter away from him.

He felt like such a pervert. They were only socks, after all. He shouldn’t be getting this excited over a pair of socks, but here he was, ruing all his life decisions and failing to keep himself calm.

“Rei-chan?”

At Nagisa’s voice, he almost slammed his knees on the underside of the table.

“Y-Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

He looked over to see Nagisa’s large, imploring eyes staring at him.

“I’m—yes,” he replied hastily. “I’m yes. I mean, I’m fine! I’m fine.”

Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Absolutely!”

“I’unno,” Nagisa said. “You look kinda red. You didn’t catch a cold, did you?”

Fluidly, Nagisa leaned over the table and put one hand on the side of Rei’s face. He closed his eyes, pressed their foreheads together, and nudged their noses together. Nagisa breathed out softly from his mouth as he nuzzled Rei.

The gesture was tender and affectionate, but it only made Rei heat up even more. All he wanted to do was to take Nagisa’s face into his hands and kiss him. Their lips were so close.

Nagisa’s eyes opened again, and Rei forgot how to breathe.

“You feel okay,” Nagisa finally declared after a moment of assessment. He broke out into a soft smile. “Here’s a kiss to make sure you don’t catch a cold then, okay, Rei-chan?”

He didn’t even let Rei respond before he had leaned forward gently and let their lips touch. Nagisa didn’t move for half a second, but they he started to mold his mouth against Rei’s, his hand still cradling his face affectionately.

Rei responded in kind, fingers twitching over his books and papers as they continued chastely. They let their slightly chapped lips peck and roll over each other sweetly.

Quickly, Rei darted out his tongue to wet Nagisa’s lower one, and he immediately opened his mouth to deepen their kiss. Nagisa breathed out as Rei swept his tongue in wetly and tilted his head more for a better angle.

When Rei pressed his tongue in deeper, Nagisa obligingly let him and lifted his own tongue to let Rei go in farther. Both of them tasted like hot cocoa and a hint of cookie.

They broke apart after some more kissing, and Nagisa had an alarmingly devious expression on.

Rei felt his cheeks heat up again. “What...?” he muttered, having a hard time escaping Nagisa’s searching gaze.

“See, you aren’t shy at all when it comes to things like this,” he replied, licking his lips as if to prove his point.

For a handful of milliseconds, Rei opened and closed his mouth but failed to come up with a good response. “I.... My heart was more prepared,” he said again. Then, hurriedly, “I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me.”

Just as Rei stood up to make his escape, however, Nagisa stood too.

“Oh! Good timing. I kinda want to see what else there is to eat in the kitchen. I’ll go out with you.”

There was no way Rei could have kept Nagisa from following him without making himself seem even more suspicious, so he just nodded.

It was a little hard to walk, but he somehow made it to the door. He had just placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it slightly when Nagisa’s voice beckoned him.

“Rei-chan.”

He turned around, really wanting no more than to be able to run away as quickly as possible. Instead of Nagisa just standing there, however, he received another surprise.

His back hit the door, and it shut loudly as he was bodily shoved against it. Rei made a noise of surprise, but it was quickly stifled when he felt Nagisa’s body push up against him. They were standing completely flushed with each other, and Nagisa had trapped him with his hands on either side of Rei.

“Nagisa-kun,” he gasped when he felt Nagisa’s warm thighs and chest rub against him. His heart started pounding harder when he realized how close they were. If Nagisa got any nearer, then he’d surely notice that he was—

Rei let out a throaty groan when Nagisa pressed their crotches together, and he realized that he wasn’t the only one who was aroused.

“Really, Rei-chan? Running away? You didn’t actually think I didn’t notice you watching me earlier, did you?” he murmured with a darkened gaze.

It was like a switch had been flipped in Nagisa from the cheerful and bright person he was only seconds before. Now, he was all seduction and purring whispers.

“I didn’t...” Rei started, but he stopped speaking when Nagisa rolled his hips forward. Rei’s hands darted out and held him fast by the waist.

“Who would’ve thought that you were such a pervert? They’re just socks too,” he mused teasingly, but a flicker of pleasure crossed his face suddenly and made his bullying less effective.

In a burst of courage, Rei swallowed and said, “Then aren’t you just as bad for being turned on too?”

Nagisa’s eyes widened dramatically as he looked up. His cheeks were tinged a gentle pink, and he was the absolute paradigm of scandalized surprise. “Why, Rei-chan!” he said, mocking his manner of speech again.

Rei conceded that his witty response had been defeated, but before he could think of a new one again, Nagisa surprised him by dropping to his knees. One of his hands rested boldly on Rei’s thigh.

The familiar position they were in made Rei breathe out heavily in anticipation. He leaned back on the door.

Suddenly, he changed his mind. “Wait. Nagisa-kun, could you, perhaps.... Um, before you...” he said, fixing his glasses and trailing off indecisively. “Could you take yours off first? Your pants, I mean.”

This time, Nagisa’s pink eyes widened in earnest surprise. “Wow,” he said in shock. “You really do like them, don’t you?” Even as he said that though, he was standing up.

Finally embarrassed to the point where he couldn’t stand it anymore, Rei covered his face with both his hands. “I swear I’m a normal human being! I’ve never even thought about socks this way until today!”

Nagisa’s lips pecked softly on the back of his hands, and Rei felt Nagisa’s fingers prying his apart. Nagisa was giggling.

“C’mon, c’mon, I was just teasing you, Rei-chan. It’s okay,” he said between pecks. He rubbed his forehead and bangs against Rei’s stubbornly unmoving fingers and laughed more. “Don’t be so embarrassed.”

Slowly, he lowered his hands. He was greeted with Nagisa’s close gaze, which glittered with glee. Nagisa pressed his smile onto Rei’s lips. Rei resisted for a second, but then he began to reciprocate.

The sound of Nagisa’s belt buckle clanked through the otherwise quiet room, and soft shuffling followed afterwards. The next second, Nagisa was pushing away and stepping out of his pants. He kicked away the discarded garment and flashed Rei a smile.

“Is this good?” he asked, and then sank to his knees again.

Rei breathed in softly as he watched Nagisa get comfortable on the floor. His own belt buckle came undone, and his pants were zipped down. Nagisa’s insistent fingers opened them up quickly, and he laughed breathily.

He drew his index finger slowly over the front of the bulge in Rei’s pants, only applying enough pressure to make Rei buck his hips forward impatiently and groan.

“Look at you, Rei-chan,” he said, eyes bright and mouth curved up. “Was this just from thinking about me and kissing me?”

“Nagisa-kun...” Rei said with a tinge of rare whining encircling his voice.

“Okay, okay. I got it,” he said, but his smile only widened.

Nagisa moved a little on the floor until his knees were spread as far apart as he could manage comfortably. Rei could see the taut edges of the high socks wrapped against his thighs. Nagisa’s own bulge was starkly outlined in his bright briefs.

He pulled Rei’s boxers down and let his erection free.

One of Rei’s hands wandered to the top of Nagisa’s head and softly gripped his hair. He breathed in deeply and swallowed, trying his best to steel himself for what would come.

A flash of pink eyes peeked at him before Nagisa returned his gaze back to the stiff cock hanging in front of him. With his hands splayed right next to it without touching Rei directly, he softly kissed the tip with pursed and wet lips.

Nagisa pulled back quickly before leaning back in, his lips moving over the sensitive tip of Rei’s hard cock. He messily spread the precum there with kisses. He was using the exact same motions as if he was kissing Rei on the mouth, and it was driving Rei out of his mind.

Rei shuddered at Nagisa’s firm grip on the base of cock, and he moaned when he pressed his closed lips over the tip again. This time, however, Nagisa let his mouth open a little. Slowly, Rei’s hard length pushed between Nagisa’s lips, making him feel like he was getting shoved into a tight hole.

He groaned loudly as his cock began to slide onto Nagisa’s warm tongue. Nagisa only let the tip of his cock get sucked into his mouth though. Once his mouth had wrapped around the widest part of the head, he sucked hard and pulled off Rei. Rei shivered when Nagisa blew softly on his tip and teased him until more precum beaded at the slit.

Before Rei could start to complain, Nagisa did the same thing again. His lips formed a tight circle for Rei to shove into, but he never got farther than just his tip before Nagisa drew back.

Rei tightened his fingers slightly and yanked on his boyfriend’s hair. “Nagisa-kun....” His eyes were full of frustration.

Nagisa watched him for a second before giggling. His soft tongue came out to gingerly lap up the clearness on his cock as if he were eating candy. Nagisa even licked the corner of his mouth to clean it up.

“Okay,” he said. He backed up, opened his mouth, and rubbed the side of his face and jaws with his palms to loosen them up. Then, he took in a deep breath and leaned closer to Rei’s cock.

Rei felt a short, warm puff of air go over his wet skin before Nagisa’s hot mouth started taking him in in earnest. He was barely able to resist thrusting forward and choking Nagisa before he was ready, but it felt so good to have his mouth on him.

Slowly, Nagisa let Rei’s thick erection slide into his mouth, breathing evenly from his nose the entire time. A few times, he stopped to rest, but soon, he managed to fit all of Rei’s cock between his lips. Rei could tell that Nagisa’s breathing had become a little labored, but he kept his throat loose and pressed his lips onto Rei’s skin.

“Are you okay?”

Unable to answer verbally, Nagisa only placed his palms warmly against Rei’s thighs and rubbed them firmly. A long breath escaped from his nose. Rei sucked in a breath too.

Nagisa began to move backwards, dragging his mouth off Rei’s cock and leaving it wet with saliva. He had let half of the length slide out before he moved forward until the tip of the erection hit the back of his throat once more. He swallowed and whined.

Rei curled his fingers in Nagisa’s hair and let his ragged breaths sweep out of mouth. He swallowed dryly. “It—It feels really good,” he said embarrassedly.

To that, Nagisa rubbed his thighs again and pulled back. The sides of Nagisa’s tongue wrapped around his length as he sucked his wet cock slowly. Whenever Nagisa wriggled his tongue against the underside of his erection, Rei let out a small whimper.

After repeating the slow motions a few times, Nagisa inhaled deeply. Rei watched Nagisa’s eyelashes flutter as he steeled himself silently, his lips and mouth still stretched out with his cock. Appreciatively, he stroked his thumb against Nagisa’s hairline and forehead.

Nagisa let him do that for a few seconds before slowly pulling off. Then, he tightened his fingers against the fabric of his pants and surged forward without warning. The whole of Rei’s stiff erection slid into his wet mouth in one motion.

Rei’s knees almost gave out as he instinctively bent forward and practically shoved his cock into Nagisa’s face. The startled cry which ripped itself from his throat didn’t even have the chance to die out before Nagisa backed up nearly all the way and then jerked forward again.

The new pace was aggressive and fast and made Rei shake as he tried his best to remain vertical. Despite the vicious speed and all the sloppy wet and choking noises which came from Nagisa’s mouth, he showed no signs of stopping. Instead, his hands wandered back until they were squeezing Rei’s firm buttocks. His fingers kneaded into Rei’s muscles, and he moaned around the dick in his mouth. After a second, Rei’s hips started to thrust back and forth as dictated by Nagisa’s hands.

“No—Nagisa-kun, I can’t,” he gasped, thighs shaking with the effort not to push forward as Nagisa was prompting, “If I do then I’ll hurt you—”

But Nagisa didn’t seem care. To make Rei’s life harder, he deep-throated him again and sucked hard.

“Aah!” Rei bent forward even more. He felt his cock twitch in Nagisa’s mouth.

He appeared to have adopted the idea that, if Rei wasn’t going to fuck his mouth, then he’d use his cock to fuck himself. Saliva and precum lined up at the edges of Nagisa’s mouth as he moved on Rei’s erection, all the while letting out delicious little noises which drove Rei out of his mind.

When Nagisa shifted on his knees with more movement that was strictly necessary, Rei opened his eyes. He didn’t even remember when he closed them.

Nagisa had spread his legs even farther apart and placed his hands on his thighs, just over the gap between his socks and boxer briefs. His fingers were splayed apart as he started to tease himself slowly, his hands dipping between his thighs but ever actually touching the hard bulge inside his boxers. Nagisa’s hips lifted up suggestively as he tried to keep the cock in his mouth.

Involuntarily, Rei thrust forward, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry. Once he started, he couldn’t stop himself. He was careful at first, only pushing forward a little before pulling back, but even that was enough to make Nagisa smile—or try to smile—in triumph.

Rei’s idle hand was guided to the back of Nagisa’s head. He shook slightly when Nagisa’s fingers glided over the back of his hand. Rei was only dimly aware of what was going on, since the he was in so much pleasure. His fingers instinctively wound into the strands of Nagisa’s soft hair as he continued to thrust messily.

At this point, Nagisa had replaced his hands on Rei’s thighs and completely relaxed his jaws and throat. His purposefully exaggerated coughing and gagging noises turned Rei on even more.

He watched Nagisa’s suck his cock enthusiastically with his eyes at half-mast and cheeks smeared with an aroused rogue. His lips, which Rei could only describe as “cute” and “beautiful”—like everything else about Nagisa—were swollen and wet from being abused so much.

As his pleasure began to increase, so did his boldness. Soon, Rei was thrusting forward with little reservation, though he was still constantly aware of Nagisa’s reactions. Mind-numbing pleasure flowed over him as he pushed his cock into the tight heat of Nagisa’s mouth, but the second Nagisa patted him a few times on his thigh, he loosened his fingers from his hair and pulled out from Nagisa’s lips immediately.

With the first breath he caught, he gasped out, “Sorry, was I hurting you? Are you okay?”

Nagisa was breathing hard, but he was smiling with amusement. He cleared his throat, laughed hoarsely, and leaned his cheek against Rei’s hip.

“Just need to catch my breath. You were really going at it for a while there,” Nagisa said between giggles. His breath fanned against the heat of his twitching erection. He nuzzled his forehead against Rei’s skin and pressed his index finger against the slit of Rei’s hard cock. “A lot’s coming out today, Rei-chan. You’re super excited today, huh?”

Rei adjusted his glasses without replying.

Nagisa kissed his the side of his cock near the base fondly. His tongue lapped at Rei’s skin before he went closer and wrapped his mouth around one of Rei’s sacs. Gently, he sucked on it, fingers resting ever so lightly against the side of his wet erection.

Rei leaned against the door and groaned. “Nagisa-kun,” he said lowly. “It feels so good....”The back of his head hit the door softly.

“I like making you feel good,” he said softly. Nagisa turned his attention to the other sac. His tongue rolled against it sensually as he carefully fondled it with his lips. He breathed softly on it before moving away.

“Do you want to cum in my mouth?” he asked from his kneeling position. Nagisa had his cheek pressed against his hip again, eyes wide and eyebrows raised in mock innocence as the question left his swollen, red lips. He continued to tease Rei’s slit. He giggled a little when his finger was coated in a sudden spurt of precum, and Rei groaned. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

He returned to his previous position in front of Rei’s dick and kissed the tip, letting the precum there smear on his lips like some sort of lewd lip gloss. “Fuck my mouth until you cum, Rei-chan. Please?”

For a second, Rei gaped at him, lips opening and closing around silent words he couldn’t form. He stopped moving when Nagisa opened up his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and moved forward so that the tip of his cock was just barely resting on it. Nagisa exhaled hotly and whined.

Completely mesmerized, Rei reached out and buried his long fingers in Nagisa’s hair and pulled his head forward while pushing in him at the same time. His entire length slid in effortlessly, and he pulled out again. His boyfriend took him in eagerly, seeming to do everything to turn him on and make him feel good.

Unlike Nagisa, who was already completely at ease with saying all sorts of things during sex, Rei was still too embarrassed to do anything except let out long, appreciative moans and let his harsh breathing mingle with his half-stifled whimpers. This seemed to encourage Nagisa to do everything in his power to draw out more of those rare and mortified little whines and groans though.

Rei felt Nagisa’s hands reach below his cock and start fondling him a little roughly, as if to encourage him to cum faster. It worked, because his next reaction was to push himself into Nagisa’s lips deeper and faster. To make up for Rei’s relative lack of vocalization, the kneeling boy let out positively scandalous moans and lewd noises.

Nagisa’s bright eyes stared back at Rei as he rhythmically fucked him, amusement and lust reflecting in them hotly. Rei was enraptured by how his cock easily slid in and out between his boyfriend’s soft lips. It was quite amazing that Nagisa could fit all of that in him.

Saliva was steadily dripping out of Nagisa’s mouth with Rei’s thrusting dick, and he was making no effort to keep things neat. He simply let the wetness make things slick and smooth.

“Nagisa-kun, I-I’m—” he gasped brokenly, his hands holding Nagisa’s head still as he fucked his mouth sloppily.

Nagisa groaned around the cock in his mouth and sucked hard.

“A-Aah!” Rei cried out as he shoved himself in as deeply as he could into Nagisa’s wet heat.

Pleasure unraveled him as he felt his body freeze up and waves of involuntary convulsions made him nearly collapse on top of his boyfriend.

He felt his cum shoot out and fill Nagisa’s mouth quickly. Nagisa kept swallowing and moaning, and, from past experience, Rei knew he was capable of finishing it all. Despite this, however, Nagisa chose to press the back of his tongue against the tip of his cock, collect the sticky cum there, and let it ooze out from his mouth. Soon, it was dripping down his chin and dropping thickly onto the wooden floor of Rei’s room.

Hazily, Rei straightened out, fingers still messily tangled in Nagisa’s fluffy hair. Softly, Nagisa whimpered to bring attention to himself. Very slowly, he began to pull Rei’s cock from his mouth. He didn’t even bother closing it or swallowing the accumulated cum he had in his mouth.

Nagisa stuck out his tongue while pulling back so that the sticky mess dripped out everywhere. A long string of cum and saliva connected the tip of his tongue to Rei’s softening cock. His chin and lips were covered in Rei’s pleasure. The kneeling boy kept his mouth open and tongue out for a second more—so that Rei could see how much he had cum—before swallowing it all. Some still lined his pursed lips though.

Rei felt warm and heavy from such a strong orgasm, but his eyes still followed every single one of Nagisa’s actions. The heat in his core was still burning a little when he watched Nagisa’s lewd show. His breathing was harsh as he leaned back on his door for support.

Nagisa was in the process of swiping up the wetness from the side of his mouth with his fingers and licking it up shamelessly when Rei finally managed to refocus again.

“That was...” he said, breaths deep and even. “That was....”

“You liked it?” Nagisa asked, grinning cheekily. He patted Rei on the thigh, as if praising him proudly. “You came a lot and made a mess!”

Rei flushed. He cleared his throat while quickly putting himself back into his underwear. “Anyway, you’re still...” he said vaguely, the heat in his cheeks refusing to go away as he spoke. He zipped up his pants to stall for time but didn’t bother to deal with his belt.

Nagisa giggled. “We’ve done this kind of stuff so many times already, but you still get so embarrassed!”

“You’re—You’re the one who’s way too at ease about this!” Rei stammered, feeling vulnerable and mortified.

“Mmn, I don’t think so,” he said. With a small groan, Nagisa stood up. He brushed off his knees nonchalantly. “Maybe we should do more of this until you stop getting embarrassed about it then,” he murmured while leaning into Rei’s chest.

Rei wrinkled his nose in displeasure at the teasing before leaning down and meeting Nagisa’s upturned face. Nagisa was quick to shove his tongue into Rei’s mouth. He tasted himself strongly.

His own heavy musk overpowered the lingering tastes of cocoa and cookies in Nagisa’s mouth, but he didn’t mind at all. After all that Nagisa did with such enthusiasm, there was no reason to be squeamish about kissing him.

“So are you going to take care of me too, or are you going to leave me like this?” Nagisa mumbled into his lips at the same time he rubbed his hard cock against Rei’s warm thighs. He breathed out sweetly at the friction.

Rei’s voice grew less strident as he placed his hands on Nagisa’s hips and rubbed slow circles on his shirt, right above where the hem of his boxers ended.

“Bed?” he asked gently.

Nagisa hummed and smiled.

Rei took him by the hand and led them over the sticky mess on the floor and to his bed.

Nagisa quickly shimmied onto the mattress, got comfortable, and held his arms up in a beckoning gesture. Rei crawled over him and planted his hands next to Nagisa’s head, letting Nagisa wrap his arms around his neck. They started to kiss again, softly and tenderly, only letting soft moans slip out once in a while.

Rei’s hand wandered down Nagisa’s torso, his fingers firmly tracing over the strong muscles which were covered by his clothing. They finally went down far enough to his legs, which were spread invitingly open for him.

As he had imagined previously, Rei ran his palms over Nagisa’s thighs. He felt the muscle there, warm and hard under his touch. When he went down a little farther, his fingers hit the lightly decorated edge of Nagisa’s high socks. Between wet kisses, Rei fingered the line there, alternatively rubbing the fabric and Nagisa’s bare skin. Like when Nagisa was fixing them, Rei likewise slid his finger into the gap of the socks and caressed his skin. Touching him felt delicious.

Rei sat back and ran both hands over Nagisa’s toned hips, his eyes constantly watching his face and body. Slowly, he trailed his hands down Nagisa’s legs to feel the muscles clenching and relaxing underneath the warmth of his socks. Rei rubbed his calves sensually and rolled his wrists to feel the sensitive skin near the back of his knees. The dry, smooth sound of his hands against fabric blended in nicely with Nagisa’s slow, appreciative moans.

Nagisa was squirming quite a bit, so he moved his hand to the prominent bulge in his briefs, where a large wet spot had formed. The entire time he had been pleasuring Rei, Nagisa hadn’t touched himself at all, so he was incredibly sensitive. Immediately, he arched up and took in a deep breath.

Rei pressed the heel if his hand to the tip of Nagisa’s erection and fondled his balls with his fingers. A few seconds later, and Nagisa started to tug at the edges of his underwear until his cock was released. Rei took a hold of him and started jerking him off.

Since Nagisa was gasping and moaning too much for Rei to kiss him, Rei let him thread his tiny noises of pleasure into his hair as he licked and sucked on his neck instead.

Nagisa’s erection felt hot and stiff in his grasp as he rubbed and stroked him with alternating speeds. With each touch from his hand, it felt like Nagisa was twitching and swelling up harder. He hardly had to do anything before his palm and fingers were coated in precum.

“Rei-chan... Rei-chan,” Nagisa whimpered as his hips lifted from the bed rhythmically. “Your hand feels so good on me.”

With one last kiss on Nagisa’s shoulder, Rei backed up to take a better look at his boyfriend. Nagisa’s thighs were spread open, the high socks still tightly wrapped around his legs. His briefs were yanked down just far enough for his cock and balls to hang out.

Nagisa caught him staring and smiled wryly. Slowly, he brought his hips up, making his cock thrust into the circle Rei’s fingers made around him. Rei watched, completely taken away by the sight of Nagisa’s hard cock thrusting up like that, precum glistening and collecting around his fingers. The tip was as red and flushed as Nagisa’s curved lips, which he was now biting down on as pleasure shivered down his back. He looked wonderful.

Without consciously thinking about it, Rei moved lower on the bed and leaned down. Nagisa’s taste filled his mouth as he wrapped it around Nagisa’s cock and slid down on it. Nagisa released a long, breathy “Ah,” and rolled his hips up.

Rei continued sucking and licking, his tongue slowly teasing the underside of Nagisa’s cock, just beneath the velvety tip. He bobbed his head and took in as much of the hard length in his mouth as he could, all the while using his hand to stroke and fondle Nagisa’s sacs.

Something touched his shoulder, and he realized that it was Nagisa’s heel. Slowly and clumsily, Nagisa dragged his foot across his back and shoulders as Rei sucked him off. He pressed a palm under Nagisa’s thigh for further support. Nagisa’s toes pinched in on the fabric of his shirt as he curled them. Then, his foot slid off his back.

Gentle fingers reached out through his bangs and brushed them aside as he worked, and Rei peered over his glasses briefly. Nagisa was smiling at him. The hand he wasn’t using to play with Rei’s hair was busy rubbing his own chest erotically.

Experimentally, Rei sucked a little harder on the thick tip of Nagisa’s cock while watching him. Nagisa arched his back gracefully as his features bunched up in pleasure. Rei continued playing with his tongue and mouth, all the while carefully memorizing the noises which slipped from Nagisa’s lips as well as every head roll, toe curl, and involuntary twitch.

Just as Nagisa had done for him previously, Rei also tried to deep-throat him. He had been gradually working his way down, but he wasn’t nearly as good. Rei still wasn’t able to fit Nagisa’s entire length into his mouth, but it never seemed to bother his boyfriend, who only ever melted and writhed beneath his ministrations with great appreciation.

As more of Nagisa’s cock slid into his mouth, Rei had to focus on not choking or coughing. Nagisa was thick and hot on his tongue, and the bitter taste of his precum was heavy. He moved faster, remembering to keep alternating the speed of his bobbing as well as the strength of his sucking. A few times, he went down too far and had to quickly pull back in order not to choke.

His breathing was getting harsh as he worked on pleasuring Nagisa and, judging from how vocal and restless he was getting on his mattress, Rei reckoned he was doing a fairly good job. After a few miscalculated sucks however, Nagisa’s fingers were insistently tugging at his hair and pulling him off.

Rei coughed several times as he came up. He rubbed the edges of his mouth hastily with the back of his hand.

“It’s okay if you can’t do it yet. I’ve been practicing for you so...” Nagisa said raggedly, his face flushed and sweaty.

Rei blushed a little at his boyfriend’s honest statement. As Nagisa licked his lips, Rei was rather forcefully reminded of a conversation the two of them had recently, which revolved around why Nagisa kept making Rei buy him popsicles when the weather was getting so cold.

“Use your fingers?” Nagisa asked, his own tracing down the side of Rei’s sharp jaw. “I like it when you do.” Nagisa smiled cheekily at him.

Rei stared at him for a moment before unfreezing. He pushed himself up and leaned over Nagisa to reach into his bedside table. While he was getting the lube, Nagisa squirmed underneath him. It wasn’t until Rei sat back down that he realized why Nagisa was so antsy.

Except for his high socks and completely unbuttoned shirt, Nagisa was wearing nothing else. He spotted Nagisa’s underwear on the floor. Rei nearly dropped the lubricant he had just retrieved.

“I thought I’d save us some time,” Nagisa said cheerfully, as if they weren’t in the middle of having sex and were discussing the next day’s lunch menu. He spread his knees apart and slid his socked feet on the sheets closer to Rei. “Ready when you are,” he purred mischievously.

Rei needed a second to recollect himself. “Uh. Wait—” he said before scrambling up. He picked up two cushions from the floor, went to his closet to grab a towel, and then returned to the bed. “Lift your hips up,” he instructed Nagisa. His eyes carefully watched as Nagisa rolled his hips up sensually, his cock heavy and wet on his stomach. Rei almost forgot what he was doing he was so enraptured, but he snapped out of it quickly.

Neatly, he placed the two pillows underneath Nagisa’s lower back and butt and then spread the towel over it, so that it covered a good portion of the bed, just in case things got messy. Nagisa settled down again and laughed.

“You’re too careful about these things, Rei-chan!”

Rei huffed a little but said nothing. He scooted back between Nagisa’s legs and picked up the tube of lubricant again. The cap snapped open, and he poured a good amount onto his fingers. Nagisa’s pink eyes were watching him silently as he warmed up the smooth lubricant, so he leaned down and kissed him softly. Nagisa let out a happy little hum and smiled gladly.

Once Rei put his fingers on the puckered skin of his hole, however, Nagisa broke away from the kiss and breathed into his ear instead. Nagisa’s nose rubbed up against the side of his face and crushed his hair against his skin. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger in. There was almost no resistance, but he still waited for a while before pulling it out again.

He did this a few times to let Nagisa get used to his finger. Rei twisted it around gently and felt the slick heat clench around him sporadically. With his other hand, he stroked Nagisa’s outer thigh to relax him.

He pressed two fingers against Nagisa and paused. Rei kissed Nagisa’s temple and murmured, “Is it okay?” Not until he received Nagisa’s nod and “Yes,” did he push both digits in.

Nagisa squirmed a little and hummed. “I’ve been doing this myself too,” he said, his elbows forming a vice grip around the back of Rei’s neck, as if he didn’t want to let Rei see his face as he said it, “so you can go a little faster.”

Rei dropped his head to Nagisa’s shoulder, feeling the lingering heat in him burn a little hotter again. It was one thing to imagine Nagisa doing those kinds of things when he wasn’t around, but to hear him confess it was another situation altogether.

“I, um,” Rei said, his fingers stilling for a second, “My fingers are kind of big, so....”

It probably would have been a normal statement in any other situation, but his voice shook so and the heat in his face wouldn’t go away as he hid it in Nagisa’s hair.

“... Rei-chan, don’t tell me you’ve been doing this to yourself too?” Nagisa asked incredulously. Rei didn’t need to be able to see his face to hear the wide smile on Nagisa’s face.

He buried his forehead against the pillow Nagisa was resting on. He couldn’t bring himself to answer with anything but his guilty silence.

“You’re going to have to put another finger in before I die, Rei-chan,” Nagisa breathily said in response to that. His muscles clenched down on him impatiently.

Glad that Nagisa wasn’t going to tease him, Rei happily obliged with his demand. Nagisa had let go of his neck, so he was able to watch his flushed face as he stretched him open with another finger. He felt so warm around him. As he continued to finger him, Rei’s eyes raked down Nagisa’s body shamelessly.

Nagisa was in all sorts of disarray, both thanks to Rei’s ministrations as well as his own squirming. A soft blush had spread from his face and neck to his chest before settling darkly on his flushed cock. Nagisa’s fingers were wrapped around himself and slowly jerking up and down as Rei pushed deeply into him.

With an open mouth, Nagisa let out a large sighing moan. Rei might have thought it fake, if not for the large drops of clear precum which dribbled onto his toned stomach. Rei pushed his fingers in harder, hoping to elicit the same reaction from him. A sharp cry came from Nagisa as he pressed his fingers repeatedly on his prostate. More precum oozed out of his cock.

As he curled and uncurled his digits, it was easy to see how quickly Nagisa was coming apart. Sometimes, his hand moved too quickly on his stiff erection, and he had to restrain himself with a despairing groan and somewhat scolding, “You’re too good at this, Rei-chan.”

Half the times, Nagisa wasn’t even resting on the stacked pillows Rei had prepared, since he was too busy thrusting up in the air.

Rei couldn’t help but keep staring at the smooth expanse of skin that Nagisa had opened up to him. Nagisa was a beautiful tan, which was the result of swimming in an outdoors pool all throughout summer, although it was starting to mellow out into paleness already.

Everything about Nagisa, from the way his thighs quivered in restraint and pleasure, his hole dripped out lubricant as he squeezed down, his cock twitched in his own hold, and his face contorted every time Rei accurately pushed against his prostate made him aroused. On the mattress, Nagisa’s toes kept curling and uncurling as he tried to control himself.

The white starchiness of his school shirt and the soft fluffiness of his long socks contrasted nicely with his bare skin.

Tiny whimpering sighs and mewls dripped from Nagisa’s lips and throat constantly, and it made Rei happy to know he was able to make him feel so good. As Rei constantly varied the speed and pressure of his stretching, Nagisa cracked open his eyes and exhaled hotly as he established eye contact with him.

Rei’s gaze flickered down momentarily before coming back up. Nagisa thrust his chest up, as if to bring attention to his exposed nipples and laughed. “Do you want to put it in me?” he asked, his hand squeezing around the thick head of his wet erection. “You look like you’re ready to go again.”

Rei honestly didn’t know what Nagisa was talking about until he shifted on his back and brought one socked foot between Rei’s legs. Completely taken off guard, he let out a startled cry as Nagisa’s toes pressed against his hard cock. It didn’t help him any when Nagisa simultaneously clenched down on his fingers and rolled the balls of his foot down his length firmly. He used the back of his foot to nudge Rei’s balls.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked mischievously, his foot rubbing against him harder. He kept stroking him with his foot, something they had never really tried before but was eliciting amazing reactions from Rei. He felt his own toes curl as Nagisa touched him enthusiastically.

That was about as much as Rei was able to take before he hastily took his fingers out from Nagisa’s hole. Never minding the lube that coated his hand, Rei unbuttoned his pants again and pulled them off with his boxers. He tossed them to the floor in impatience. His cock was fully hard again, and the tip was dripping wet. He slicked himself up with the remaining lube on his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Rei asked, out of breath already. He didn’t know if he could hold back for long at this rate.

Nagisa groaned as he milked more precum out of himself. “What do you think?”

And with that, Rei leaned over Nagisa and guided his stiff cock into him. Nagisa let out a short whine which stretched out to a groan as he pushed in slowly. Nagisa’s tight muscles opened up for Rei as the thick head of his cock penetrated him, and the rest of his dick followed suit. Rei gasped and shook as Nagisa’s familiar warmth sucked him in.

“Ah—Ah, Rei-chan....” His ankles hooked around the back of Rei’s thighs as he entered him, and Rei could feel the soft, fluffy fabric rub up against him. Nagisa’s calves slid across his thighs as he tried to get as close as he could to Rei. Then he shifted and crossed his legs right above Rei’s ass. Nagisa’s lower body was completely lifted from the bed, and he had to depend on Rei to hold him up.

Rei tried to say something, but all that came out was a hum. With all the moving and pulling Nagisa was doing, it wasn’t long until he was buried in as deeply as he could. Nagisa’s impatience was affecting him as well, so, while Nagisa panted and whined under him, Rei started grinding his hips in slow circles. Nagisa moaned again, and Rei wondered how much longer he would be able to hold back.

Once, he drew his hips back all the way and then sank back into Nagisa. Both of them moaned and shuddered in pleasure. With Nagisa’s narrow space clenching around him every time he pushed in, Rei was finding it incredibly hard to focus. Even though he had already cum earlier, all he wanted to do now was fill Nagisa up with his pleasure.

Nagisa seemed to have the sane sentiment, because he was doing his best to meet Rei’s sloppy thrusts.

Lube and precum slicked up Nagisa’s hole, making it incredibly easy for him to push in and keep pressing against Nagisa’s prostate. Rei moved back far enough to watch Nagisa gasp and whimper with a flushed face and swollen lips. The hand he wasn’t using to jerk himself off was firmly gripping Rei’s shoulder. Rei felt short, blunt nails dig into him, barely enough to be painful but not so hard as to break skin or leave lasting marks.

“Harder,” Nagisa whimpered, “More, Rei-chan, please—mmn!”

With that voice and tone, there was no way Rei could deny Nagisa his demand.

Messy, wet noises came from between them every time Rei thrust forward, and his balls slapped up against Nagisa’s yielding body. He could vaguely feel wetness dripping out from the hole he was fucking, but most of his attention was focused on how good Nagisa looked like he was feeling as well as his own building pleasure. With every shove, Rei could feel the heat in him grow hotter and hotter.

Whether consciously or unconsciously, Nagisa’s walls kept fluttering around his cock tightly, as if trying to suck him in even deeper. Once, he hit Nagisa’s prostate so hard that Nagisa cried out loudly and clamped down on him hard, making Rei groan and stop.

Their unreliable rhythm returned after a thrust or two, and Nagisa was somehow able to recollect himself long enough to get Rei’s attention.

“Too much... teasing be-before. I can’t...” he gasped brokenly. Rei looked down just in time to see Nagisa’s cock let out a spurt of precum and drip onto his already-wet stomach.

“I—” Rei started, but the words he wanted to say weren’t coming to mind, so he settled for an inadequate, “Me too.”

“Together—Can we—? I can’t hold on for much longer,” Nagisa said, the blush on his face getting darker the closer he came to orgasm.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay.” His usual eloquence became a mess. His head felt so light, and his cock was throbbing hard, buried deep in Nagisa.

Nagisa was staring at him fiercely, his pupils blown large. Their hue had deepened into a fathomless magenta which caught onto Rei and seemed to have no intention of releasing him. Their activities had made his hair wet with sweat, and strands had curled up and stuck to his forehead. Rei hastily reached up to brush them from Nagisa’s eyes.

Nagisa’s red lips continuously opened and closed to let soft noises slip between them until Rei leaned down and shoved his tongue between them. The moan that Nagisa let out at that moment nearly made him lose it.

All traces of methodology and technique went out the window as the two of them pushed each other to their limits. Rei had to frequently break from the kiss he initiated since he was moaning so much, but Nagisa wasn’t doing much better than he was. Their noses kept bumping into each other and they couldn’t synchronize their actions enough to make it any more than just tongues and lips pressing into each other, but neither of them minded. The rawness of the kiss made them feel good.

He could hear how fast Nagisa was stroking his own cock, since the wet noises were getting so loud. His own erection was twitching hard as he thrust in sloppily.

“N-Now?” he breathed out heavily, using every last fiber in his being to hold back.

“Yes,” Nagisa hissed out. His voice was urgent and strained. “Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, Rei-chan!” he started saying, his voice broken and high. He cried out and whimpered loudly. “Rei-chan, fuck, ah, fuck—!” His hips bucked up once, twice, and then he went rigid.

Rei watched Nagisa’s face scrunch up in overwhelming pleasure as he reached his peak. Strings of white cum shot from Nagisa’s cock and landed on his chest and stomach, and his walls squeezed down on Rei. A half-aborted cry tore itself from his lips as he shook with pleasure.

That was all Rei needed before he shoved himself all the way in and went momentarily blind. Like Nagisa, he seized up as he came a second time, shivers wracking his body violently as his cum filled up Nagisa’s ass. His hips jerked forward even more to try to get closer to the addicting heat.

He wasn’t even aware that he was letting out a shameful cry until he came down from his high and could hear the embarrassing, ending whine of his voice.

Nagisa was slowly squeezing the tip of his cock to milk out the last drops of cum as he finished orgasming. His breathing was still a little thin as he tilted his head back and moaned one last time. Rei watched as he smoothed his thumb over the tip of his dick and let it go slowly. He dropped his hand on his dirty stomach and sighed. Nagisa opened his eyes and gave Rei a tired, satisfied smile.

Rei felt exhausted and boneless after his powerful release, but he still returned the gesture. He swallowed to try and catch his breath. Cumming twice really wore him out, but the pleasure had definitely been worth it. Slowly, he pulled his cock out of Nagisa’s fucked hole. Cum dribbled out onto the towel as he let Nagisa’s body back down on the pile of pillows. With a groan, Nagisa let his legs unwind from his hips and dropped them on the mattress.

Nagisa reached up with his clean hand and poked his glasses back up for him. Rei smiled, but he didn’t have much time to react because the next thing he knew, Nagisa had shoved his fingers into his hair and dragged him down. Instinctively, he opened his mouth for a kiss.

They broke apart after sliding their tongues together gently for some seconds, as if to make up for their previous, messy one. Once Nagisa pulled back, he began humming happily and rubbed the tip of his nose all over Rei’s face. At first, Rei was confused, but then he started laughing.

“Nagisa-kun, what are you doing?”

Nagisa nuzzled him even harder. “Showing my affection, of course!” he said while giggling. “Rei-chan, you’re the beeest,” he said. His voice suddenly turned serious as he leaned back far enough to look him in the eye again. “And also a pervert.”

It was hard to deny such a claim, especially since they were both covered in cum, but he still tried.

“I-I’m not...!” but this attempt was unceremoniously cut off when Nagisa dragged his foot down Rei’s bare thigh. Rei moaned and shuddered at the feel of the socks against his skin.

“Hmmm,” Nagisa deviously hummed, “is that so?”

Rei blushed a furious red but didn’t try to retaliate.

“It’s okay,” Nagisa said, urging Rei to lean back down. “You’re still the best, Rei-chan,” he mumbled into his lips with a smile. Then, he laughed and added, “Pervert or not.”


End file.
